


We Make a Pretty Good Team

by cosmiceverafter



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: I'll be writing short stand-alone Tarlos drabbles and adding them to this collection! Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 67
Kudos: 259





	1. "I noticed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for: [Lire_Casander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander)

[ **89\. “I noticed”** ](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)  
  


_“Wow.”_

“What?”

TK’s eyes looked like those of a wolf as he looked hungrily up and down Carlos’ body, “You’ve gotten even more buff there, Officer Reyes.”

“I’ve been working out more,” Carlos said with a smirk looking at TK who was sprawled out on his bed. “ _Daily_ I should add.”

TK smiled slowly and bit his lip, that full bottom lip that Carlos liked to suck on, _**“I noticed.”**_

Carlos got on the bed and slowly crawled over to him, “It’s all your fault you know?”

“I will gladly take the blame, baby. So _uh_ ,” TK murmured as he moved his back up against the pillows, “what new moves have you been perfecting? I think you should tell me all about it.” His fingers reaching towards Carlos as if begging him to come a bit closer.

Carlos licked his lips, knowing very well he probably was looking like a lion ready to pounce, “Maybe I should just _show_ you.”

“Even better.”

Carlos straddled his body and pinned TK’s hands above his head, holding firmly. When TK’s hands stayed where they were, he moved his arms and lowered himself slowly down as if doing a push-up above TK.

TK looked over at Carlos’ bicep, which was firmly sticking out now. More so than usual. He leaned over and kissed it; his tongue slowly rolling over the smooth skin there. He nipped softly. Carlos moaned slightly. He wanted to tell TK not to treat him so fragile; he wanted it rough right now.

To show him this, he moved so their bodies caressed... _skin-on-skin._ Carlos spread his thighs out as far as they would go, so he could lower himself even further on TK’s body.

Carlos thrust his hips with deep pressure and it was now TK’s turn to moan… _loudly._ He leaned down and whispered in TK’s ear as he rubbed up and down on his lover’s firm body, “It’s a full-body workout, as you can tell. And just to let you in on a little secret, I like to do this particular routine for a while. I don’t often get tired.”

TK’s eyes widened as his hands grabbed onto the headboard.

“Does that sound like something you would want to sign up for? A few sessions a week?”

 _“Mmmhmm,”_ TK muttered unintelligently, closing his eyes as Carlos licked up his necked and sucked. TK’s hands moved and gripped onto Carlos’ hips tightly and pulled him down further as he moved his hands over to his backside.

Carlos was about to move his lips onto TK’s to stop the conversation, when TK surprisingly flipped him over on the bed and now straddled him, “Maybe _I_ need to increase the level of difficulty for you. See if I can rise to the challenge of tiring you out.”

“You can sure try,” Carlos said with a small laugh admiring TK’s determination. But the truth of the matter was, he wanted to spend every single hour of every single day in this bed with the guy.

TK sat up real tall as he moved his body back-and-forth, “By the way, I must say that whoever said _‘save a horse ride a cowboy,’_ clearly didn’t have a sexy policeman as their boyfriend.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Carlos laughed again as he pulled TK down on top of him so their foreheads were touching. “But I think that’s enough talking for now. It’s time to get our daily workout in, my love.”

 _“Yeehaw,”_ TK whispered, as his lips finally touched Carlos’ in a loving embrace.


	2. “I was in the neighborhood.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK messed up, but he's willing to risk it all to fix it with Carlos.

**82.[“I was in the neighborhood.”](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)**

TK didn’t know what he was doing. It was 1 am in the morning, but the way the night had ended with Carlos… well, he couldn’t let it go.

They had bumped heads about the past. Carlos was always so calm and understanding, which at that moment, had pissed TK off. He had lashed out saying something he hadn’t meant and Carlos had turned away nonplussed and walked out TK’s front door. He had gone _too_ far with the guy.

So here TK was, walking around Carlos’ neighborhood hoping to explain himself. After the anger had faded, he immediately felt like shit for what he had said.

Truth be told, sometimes he _tested_ Carlos. He pushed him a bit further to see if the guy would walk away. It scared him that the good cop seemed to be Prince Charming. He was often waiting for the other shoe to drop.

But as TK’s feet carefully hit the pavement he realized that Carlos was just a good guy. A decent human being that cared about others. That was just who he was.

_Which made TK feel even worse._

It also didn’t help that he was in love with the guy.

Every time he saw Carlos, his heart would beat just a bit faster. He quite literally took his breath away each time those dark eyes looked back at him.

As he approached Carlos’ house, he wondered how the hell this was going to go. _Was he just going to wake the guy up? And if so, what would he even say?_

TK stood on the lawn, swearing silently and finally turned to walk back to the firehouse.

But that’s when he heard, _“TK?”_

_Busted._

TK turned around slowly and saw Carlos sitting on a chair on his porch, staring at him with wide eyes full of questions. “Hey.”

 _“What_...what are you doing here?”

“Um…” TK mumbled sounding like an idiot and cursing his existence, **“I was in the neighborhood.”**

“At this time?”

“Yeah. You know, got cooped up in the 126… just needed some fresh air. It’s a nice night.”

_“Ah.”_

Cue the _awkward_ silence.

TK walked a bit closer to the porch and just took in the guy. He was _so_ beautiful. His heart was doing that annoying pounding thing again.

He knew that he would have to make the first move here. That’s why he’d come after all. “I’m sorry, Carlos.”

Carlos looked down at his hands and bit his lip.

TK sighed; he wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily, that much was certain. “I was really out of line tonight and I know that. The moment the words came out of my mouth... I regretted them.” Carlos’ head slowly looked back up. The sadness in his eyes killed TK. “I would never want to hurt you, I hope you know that.”

“I thought I knew that… but….”

“Carlos, please. Tell me what I can do,” TK replied, desperately moving onto the porch. He bent down low in front of Carlos. “I’ll do _anything_.”

“I just want to know one thing.”

“Yes, anything.”

Carlos frowned, “Why are you trying to push me away?”

There it was. His fears coming to life. But now it was time for honesty. “I’m scared.”

“I know you were hurt by Alex, but… I keep trying to prove to you that I’m _not_ him. It’s not fair to me, TK. Especially because you know how I feel about you. So why?”

TK was breathing hard as if he had been running, “How do you feel about me?”

“No, answer mine first.”

“I know you aren’t him, okay? You’ve proved that. I’m trying my damn hardest to erase the slate to the demons of my past. But it’s not that easy, Carlos. Sometimes I don’t know what to do.”

Carlos rubbed his head, messing up his hair, “I told you I wasn’t going anywhere. I am here to help you with those demons. Hell, I have some of my own. You were helping me with mine. But… trying to get me to walk. That hurts. Especially because, to answer your question, which I thought you already knew… _I love you.”_

TK stopped breathing. His heart filled with joy hearing those words, but then was filled with anxiety, “I think that’s what scares me the most.”

_“Why?”_

“To be loved back.”

Carlos’ eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly, “Back? _You_ … you—”

“I love you, _yes_. I knew I loved you after our first week together. But that’s when the vulnerability came through. Especially when I knew you loved me, too.”

“So you _knew?”_

TK nodded, “Just the little moments, but I could see the change and I could feel the love there.”

“And that scares you?”

“More of… I just don’t get _why….”_

“Why do I love you?”

“Yeah,” TK muttered looking at his feet. “I’m such a messy human being. You deserve the world, Carlos. Not to just settle for someone like me.”

“But don’t you see,” Carlos whispered, tilting TK’s chin up softly, “You _are_ my world, Tyler Kennedy.”

His heart started pounding once more and his eyes filled with tears, _“Really?”_

“Yes, mi amor.”

“I just… I really don’t want to screw this up, baby.”

Carlos rubbed his fingers back-and-forth on TK’s cheek, “It won’t always be perfect, and that’s okay. We don’t need perfection. We’ll try our best every day, but I want that. Even the imperfectly perfect moments and everything in between. We're in this together, sweetheart.”

TK’s reply was to crash his lips helplessly onto Carlos’. Finally, he whispered between kisses, _“Thank you._ Thank you.”

“Always,” Carlos smiled, pressing his lips to TK’s one more time. He pulled away slightly as his fingers trailed down TK’s arm. _“So_ … because you’re in the neighborhood and all, how about you come on in?”

TK stood up and held out his hand to the man he was willing to risk it all for, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. "I think you're beautiful."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK gets all dressed up for a big date with Carlos with the help of fire fam.

[ **50\. “I think you’re beautiful.”** ](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

TK was beyond excited that Carlos had asked him to go to the precinct fundraiser tonight.

It was their _first_ official date in public.

The thought that Carlos wanted him on his arm, made him the happiest man in the world.

But standing there gazing at his closet, well, he wasn’t quite sure what to wear. Luckily for him, his father wasn’t just a skincare God, he was a fashion guru too, especially when it came to this type of thing. It was his _specialty._

His father, of course, had to tease him a bit and thought it was a good idea to bring up his beloved yellow hoodie, which wouldn’t be such a terrible choice to wear. _Would it?_ It was comfy enough.

However, he let his father do his magic. Owen had put together an outfit he thought was worthy of standing next to Carlos Reyes.

TK looked himself up and down in the mirror after he finished getting ready and smiled, not _too_ shabby. He put a bit of gel in his hair and some cologne. _Good to go._

When he walked into the common room of the 126, everyone whistled and cheered.

“Come on you guys,” TK laughed, waving his hand to get them to stop but appreciating the gesture nonetheless.

“I think he’s blushing!” Mateo said, moving his eyebrows up and down.

“Do a little spin,” Marjan called out raising her hands up in the air. “Don’t be shy!”

Paul rotated his finger in a little circle, so he did what he was asked.

Again with the cheering.

They apparently agreed with his father, especially when they said what he was wearing would _“compliment Carlos’ eyes.”_ Whatever the hell that meant.

“Okay, okay y'all, you’re embarrassing the New Yorker,” Judd replied with a big laugh, as he walked into the room eating an apple. “City boy doesn’t want your compliments. He knows he looks good.”

“Thanks, Judd,” TK said with a nod, “I knew you’d have my back.”

Judd winked just as his father walked in and gave a slow clap. Owen looked pleased with himself, “ _Damn_ , I _am_ good!”

“Great, right to your ego,” TK groaned with a smile, “your head was already big enough, dad.”

When they all whooped with laughter, TK felt at ease. He loved this family more than words could express, even when they teased him.

“I’ll have you know, that my head is perfectly proportional, and... you do look good, son,” Owen said with a clap to his back. TK returned the gesture. His father was such a good man. “But that’s not what I came in here to say. Your date has arrived and as good as you look, I must say, I think he outdid you.”

“He always does,” TK smirked biting his lip in excitement. “See you all later.”

“Bye dreamboat,” Marjan said with a huge smile. “Don’t be home _too_ late.”

“Yes, mom.”

They all waved goodbye and TK gulped as he made his way to the entrance of the Fire House. He appreciated at this moment that they all were giving him a bit of space. Sometimes he still felt vulnerable when it came to this kind of thing.

But as he made his way, he saw his man standing there and he knew his father was right. Carlos Reyes was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, and everything was now right in the world.

The man was so dashing in his black suit. His hair had recently gotten longer and was a bit curly now; TK loved running his fingers in it. He was freshly shaven and basically looked like a million bucks.

“Well, _hello there_ , gorgeous,” TK called out as he finally was within arms reach. His eyes did a slow gaze up and down, “You clean up _well_ , Officer Reyes.” He leaned in, “But I must admit, it makes me want to dirty you up though.”

Carlos pulled back and his smile was as blindingly beautiful as the rest of him, “Tyler Kennedy, you know I’m on board with that. There _is_ the after-party after all. And _hey,_ you aren’t too bad yourself there, mi amor.”

“My dad insisted on dressing me. I wasn’t too sure. Not that it matters now that I see you. All eyes will be on _you_ anyway, as they should be.”

**_“I think you’re beautiful,”_** Carlos replied gently, leaning in for a soft kiss. “You put the _fire_ in the firefighter.”

TK laughed and shook his head, “Okay there, Casanova. Let’s go before we end up not going at all as a result of your cheesy but oh so cute pick-up lines.”

Carlos’ reply was to pull on TK’s tie as they headed towards his car. TK couldn’t wait to dance with his man in front of everyone, but he also couldn’t wait for when he got him all to himself.


	4. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold on tightly to those you love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for: [Bellakitse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse)

[ **63\. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”** ](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Carlos wasn’t one for scary movies, so he couldn’t fathom what was going through his mind when he had agreed to go to Austin's Nightmare on 13th Street Haunted House.

The 126 crew were there and said the haunted house was raising money for the homeless, which they clearly wanted to support it. So the fact that it was for a good cause, and the fact that his boyfriend had asked him pretty please with a cherry on top, didn’t help him in saying no.

But as the creepy actors walked around him, he shuttered nervously. _Why would anyone pay money to be scared?_ It made no sense to him. Carlos was the one who liked cheesy rom-com, not the horror films that stuck with you for a month when you close your eyes.

TK, on the other hand, loved horror movies. He never forced Carlos to watch of course, but he knew his boyfriend was a glutton for it all.

Even so, TK’s hand suddenly broke him out of his thoughts, “You sure about this, baby? We really don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine. It’s for a good cause. And, uh... hopefully, it won’t last _too_ long.”

TK looked down and made a face. Carlos frowned, _“What?”_

“Well, it goes for over an hour.

_“An hour!?”_

“Babe, I know you handle this. You literally walk into the face of danger every day, fully loaded I might add.”

“Well, it’s not like I can take my gun in there for protection.”

TK laughed but stroked Carlos' cheek gently, “Yeah… probably not. But like I’ve said, you’re used to people jumping at you.”

Carlos shook his head with a glare, “That’s different. I’m prepared; fully trained. These people get a kick out of following you around creepily. It’s weird.”

“Well, I know creepy guys sometimes follow you around as well. You never falter.”

“That’s not helping, sweetheart.”

TK got closer to him and kissed his cheek, “Listen, I’ll be next to you the whole time holding your hand. _Tightly._ I won’t let anyone get too close. And, I’ll even watch one of your rom-com with you later.”

Now he was going to milk this for all its worth, _“Promise?”_

“ _ **Cross my heart and hope to die,**_ ” TK replied, making an X motion over his heart.

Carlos sighed as he resigned and started walking towards the entrance, “Maybe don’t say those words as we enter a haunted house, mi amor.”

*******

Walking the maze of darkened hallways within the haunted house was a nightmare in itself. Carlos was on edge the entire time.

However, he did have to laugh when the “zombie” jumped out at Judd and he screamed out _“SHIT!”_ and grabbed onto his wife Grace who shook her head and said, “There, there, you big softy.” Grace was such a badass.

Marjan seemed to be enjoying it and was laughing the entire time, she kept whispering something to the actors, and it seemed from that point on that they were following Mateo around.

“This is _your_ doing isn’t it?” Mateo called out as he took off running down the hallway, jumping left and right, his feet springing up into the air.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Marjan replied with a wink in Carlos’ direction. For some reason, she had taken pity on _him_ for whatever the cause. Carlos would have to remember to cook dinner for her.

“Why did I agree to this?” A voice muttered behind him.

Carlos looked behind and saw the Captain looking around nervously.

“Dad, I told you to go in front of us,” TK said with a laugh.

Owen shook his head, “No no. I am the Captain. _I_ will protect my squad.”

“But who is going to protect _you_?” His son motioned sarcastically.

“I don’t need to be protected—” But he was interrupted by a character popping down from the ceiling. _“Gah!_ Where is Buttercup when you need him?”

*******

After what had felt like a lifetime, the dreaded hour was done. The night was almost over. But there was another groan within the distance. _“Noooo!”_

“Hey, _you promised_ ,” Carlos replied with a big grin as he held up the movie When Harry Met Sally. “Even crossed your heart, if I do recall correctly.”

 _“Dammit,_ you’re right,” TK muttered as he cuddled closely to Carlos. "I guess this won't be _so_ bad." 

As the movie started, Carlos leaned back and looked at TK, “Hey, mi amor?” TK looked down at him questioningly raising an eyebrow. Carlos got closer to his lover’s ear and whispered seductively, “I know the rule of the haunted house was to keep their hands off. But feel free to break that rule at any point.”

TK’s reply was to cover the blanket over them both. There was nothing scary about the kisses that followed.


	5. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason TK cannot sleep. That reason is Carlos Reyes.

[ **16\. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”** ](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

It was one of those nights. The ones that kept your mind wandering on the past, present, and future. The ones where your body got tangled in the sheets, and not in a good way. The ones where you kept peeking at the clock, hoping the minutes would go by quicker to find only one moment had passed.

This was one of those nights for TK. He just couldn’t shut his damn mind off, no matter what he did. _Melatonin my ass, dad_ , he thought as he swore once more at the clock.

_But what was it? Why couldn’t he sleep? What was so on his mind?_

The answer was right there… _Carlos._

His body was jittery at the thought of him. They had gone on their first date earlier in the night to a cute little bistro restaurant downtown Austin. Unlike their other encounters, they decided to take it slow and really get to know each other, even though the thought of it scared the bejeezus out of TK.

Letting someone in was a scary thing. The last time he had fully let someone in, his heart had been smashed into pieces.

But this was different; it just felt different with Carlos. He couldn’t quite explain it. Maybe _that’s_ why he couldn’t sleep.

They had shared several long kisses in Carlos’ car. The ones where they start quickly and slowly deepen into something more. The way Carlos’ lips had felt upon his own, made him hungry all over again. His mouth watered in bed as he thought about Carlos’ tongue entering his mouth; sucking on each other’s lips… hands trying to remove every bit of clothing. But then they had stopped. TK knew what would happen next, and that wasn’t taking it slow, even though he wanted every inch of Carlos.

_Dammit._

He ran a hand down his chest and stared at the ceiling trying to calm his mind and body. It was no use.

TK looked at the clock once more. Almost 3:00 am.

He was a fool, but he couldn’t help it. So help to God, TK was giving into temptation as he reached for his phone and called Carlos.

The guy was probably sleeping… _what was he thinking?_ He was just—

 _“Hello?”_ Carlos picked up on the second ring, and he didn’t sound like he had been sleeping.

“Uh, _hi…_ I’m a bit surprised you picked up actually.”

“Of course I was going to pick up.” He heard Carlos sit up in bed and he wondered if he was naked. “Is everything okay, TK?”

“Yea, everything is fine,” TK replied, placing a hand over his heart. Carlos had this effect on him. He couldn’t shake it. “It’s really late, I’m sorry.”

**_“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”_ **

_“Really?”_ TK beamed. He liked knowing that they were in sync with one another. “What’s on your mind, Officer?”

“A certain fireman,” Carlos replied in a flirty way.

 _Damn,_ TK wished they were together right now. “Let me guess, Judd?”

Carlos laughed, and TK’s smile widened at the sound. “Yup, you guessed it. My God that guy has a nice—”

“Okay, okay, the man is quite taken by the most amazing woman,” TK said, shaking his head humorously. Carlos hummed in agreement. “But guess what?”

“Ha... _what?”_

“I was thinking of _you,_ too,” TK whispered in the phone, the humor now gone. He was falling so hard for this guy. That much was clear. The nerves suddenly came rushing back.

“Oh _yeah?_ ” Carlos asked with happiness laced within his voice.

"Look at us getting all cheesy here." TK smiled feeling a bit nervous as he admitted, “I just had a really nice time with you tonight is all. Even if we’re taking it slow.”

“I had a nice time with you as well, Tyler Kennedy. I cannot wait to see you again.”

“How does tomorrow sound?”

Carlos giggled, actually giggled and it was the cutest thing TK had ever heard. “Perfect. It’s a date.”

“Damn right it is!”

“I must say, I am impressed with us though,” Carlos exclaimed.

“How so?”

“That we were _able_ to take it slow.”

TK groaned, “Believe me, I didn’t want to.” Carlos laughed on the other line. “Truly. I can’t get you off my mind, and not just about how well the date went.”

“What part of me were you thinking of exactly? And do be specific.”

TK’s hands tightened on the sheets, “Baby, I was thinking about _every_ inch of that sexy body.” He bit his lip, wishing he was biting Carlos’ instead as he thought of that toned muscled perfection of a body.

TK heard Carlos moan gently as he whispered, _“Te deseo.”_

“What does that mean, babe?”

“I want you,” Carlos drawled, his voice coated with desire. _Good Lord._ Even through the phone, the pull between them was powerful, and TK never wanted it to stop.

“Okay, to hell with slow” TK replied sitting up in bed, feet hitting the floor. “I can’t wait until tomorrow night.”

“How soon can you be here?”

But TK’s reply was lost as the phone fell to the floor. There was no time to lose as he threw on his jeans quickly, with the hope they would soon be removed.

There would be no sleep tonight.


	6. "Just because."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos has a bad day, luckily TK knows how to fix it.

[ **24\. “Just because.”** ](https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Carlos was having _one of those days_ —the kind that started off crappy from the moment you woke up and did the domino effect for the rest of it.

First of all, he woke up late. He had a nightly routine of putting away electronics, reading, and getting to bed at a reasonable time. That all changed when TK came into his life. He was up late texting and talking to him on the phone during all hours of the night if he wasn’t with him already in person. If TK was in his bed, there would be no sleep.

TK of course felt horrible that their late-night tumble in the sheets, and kept apologizing as Carlos ran around his room trying to get ready. He stopped and looked at TK who wore an expression full of guilt.

Carlos had just kissed his boyfriend on the lips and said, “I'm not sorry. Don’t _ever_ be sorry for that.” Their time together was worth being late for. It was worth _everything._

But he didn’t account for the morning construction work and traffic. See, Carlos was a punctual guy. He arrived early to his shifts... _always._ So hopefully his Chief would understand. He was ashamed at himself when he swore angrily at the small Jetta cutting right in front of him, without signaling, only to find it to be an elderly woman. Carlos spent the remainder of the driving doing deep breathing meditations. 

Luckily by the time Carlos finally made it to work, he wasn’t in _too_ much trouble. But the look of disappointment from the Chief in command did rub him the wrong way, spiking anxiety in his body. Unfortunately, the day after was a mess. _Case-after-case—_ the crimes of Austin that day didn’t seem to end.

He sat at his desk when he made it back to the station after a very stressful call involving abuse. Carlos looked down at his phone as it vibrated. It was a text from TK:

_I hope your day got a bit better. Can I see you later?_

Seeing TK was the best part of his day, truly, but unfortunately today was just one of those days where you wanted to go to bed early, hoping for a new start the following day. He didn’t know if he had the energy, not tonight. He started forming a reply back:

_Thanks, unfortunately it’s just been...a day. I think I better call it an early night tonight._

But his fingers hovered over the send button. He thought of TK and his smile; that warm embrace he was craving right about now. Being with the one you loved made everything better. That’s what he really needed right now. Erasing his previous text, he sent a new one:

_Absolutely. I can’t wait. xo._

*******

When Carlos arrived home, he knew TK would be there. His shift had finished before his. Carlos had given him a key a few months back— _truthfully,_ he was finding the right time to ask his boyfriend if he would move in with him.

This was a big step for both of them, but Carlos felt ready. He hoped that TK felt the same. That feeling was only further validated when Carlos walked into the living room.

His dining room table had a red table cloth on it, candles, and two plates full of food. Carlos couldn’t help also admiring the cheeseboard TK had clearly spent time making. Romantic music was playing quietly in the background, and that was when TK walked out. He was dressed up beautifully so in a nice suit, a single red rose in his hand.

TK smiled at Carlos, that beautiful smile that seemed to melt away the bad day Carlos had experienced, “Well, hello there, beautiful.”

He walked over and Carlos pulled him in by his dark navy suit, “Mi Amor, _you_ are the beautiful one.” Carlos looked at the table once more and smiled, “What is all this for?”

_“You.”_

Carlos leaned in and kissed him, “What’s the special occasion?”

TK kissed him back, soft lips caressing one another. He pulled back slowly and whispered, **_“Just because.”_**  
  
He knew that TK had known what kind of day he had had. They were linked with a connection that was so unique, it often took Carlos’ breath away. “I love you.”

TK kissed Carlos’ cheek and their foreheads came together as they closed their eyes, _“And I love you.”_

They swayed back-and-forth to the music for a bit in one another's arms. Finally, TK handed Carlos the beautiful rose, and he brought it up to his nose to smell how sweet the moment truly was.

“I’m not dressed up,” Carlos said with a wince, looking his love up-and-down once more.

“Baby, you always look so good,” TK replied with a wink, “One could only hope to look as handsome as you do.”

“And yet, you achieved that status, sweetheart.”

TK shook his head with a chuckle. He motioned towards the table, “Hungry?”

 _“Starving!”_ The seafood looked delicious, “You cooked all of this?”

“Of course,” TK smirked, “I do have a very good teacher who teaches me the ways of the kitchen.”

Carlos laughed as TK pulled the chair out for him, “I’m so glad I decided to show you.”

“Me too, babe. Me too.”

As they ate, they laughed and told stories. The negativity of the day was long gone and all that was left was this. This happy safe place that they had created together.

At that moment when he looked up at TK, as his boyfriend ate this delicious meal he had prepared, Carlos knew with certainty it was time. “Will you move in with me?”

TK froze with his fork hovering in the air. Slowly he lowered it down to his plate, _“Really?_ You want that?”

Carlos nodded, “More than anything. Besides you stay here all the time anyway, it seems _right.”_

“Why now?”

Leaning across the table to gently grab TK’s hand, he thought of this evening and all the other ones they would have together. Carlos had never met someone as thoughtful as TK; he was so damn lucky to have this man in his life, and that was why.

Kissing TK’s hand, Carlos replied with all the love in his heart, **_“Just because.”_**

The smile and the nod from TK was the agreement Carlos had hoped for.

It was a day worth remembering after all. 


	7. I'll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: [AngeleFall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeleFall) \- who sent me the prompt:
> 
> _"What if when TK get out of work and goes to Carlos house to wait for him. TK gets one of Carlos hoodies and lay down on the sofa when Carlos get home he find TK sleep and shivering from the fever he has. Carlos looks after him."_
> 
> Thank you, my friend! I hope you enjoy it.

**I'll take care of you**

TK’s to-do list after work was growing by the moment. Instead of doing any of it, he decided to stop by his boyfriend’s house.

When he got to Carlos’ place, he knocked and then went in— _the pleasures of having a key._ Carlos wouldn’t be off work for another hour, but he wanted to do something nice for him.

As he started to get ready to cook, he felt a bit chilled, which was a bit ironic considering the temperature today in Austin.

TK made his way into the bedroom and opened the closet doors. There he saw Carlos’ sweatshirts. Grabbing his favorite green one, he put it on.

Back in the kitchen, he tried looking at the Italian recipe he wanted to make, but the chill was back with a vengeance, and this time he started feeling the aches creep up-and-down his arms. Thinking back, he had just felt _off_ today. He frowned at the thought of getting sick. 

But as he got a bit wobbly in the kitchen, he closed the book and plopped onto the couch. Closing his eyes, he promised only to rest for a moment.

***

As Carlos pulled up to his house, he smiled when he saw TK’s car parked on the street.

He hadn’t been expecting his boyfriend, so it was a treat. Giving TK a key had been such a good move. Their relationship was blossoming even more, and the level of trust-building into their foundation had been worth the gesture. 

Opening the door, he called out to TK with no reply.

When he made it inside, he saw TK fast asleep on the couch wearing his favorite dark green hoodie. That color looked beautiful on him.

Walking by the kitchen, he noticed the recipe book and a mixing bowl on the counter. TK was going to cook for him. His heart filled with love. _How did he get so lucky?_

Carlos sat quietly on the couch, leaning over to kiss TK’s forehead. The first thing he felt was how hot TK was, and clammy. That's when TK started shivering in his sleep, even though he had a hoodie on. 

_Uh oh._

“Sweetheart?” He rubbed TK’s arm gently, “Wake up, mi amor.”

TK stirred and his eyes fluttered open groggily, _“Whaa…_ ”

“You’ve been sleeping,” Carlos smiled. When TK didn’t respond, Carlos took his hand softly. “Do you feel okay? You’re burning up.”

“Actually I feel like shit,” TK groaned, as he rubbed his face. “And here I was, trying to surprise _you._ Well, _surprise_ , babe...”

“Hey, it’s the gesture that counts,” Carlos said, touching his face gently. “I can tell you have a fever. I’m gonna take care of _you_ instead, okay?”

“You always do.” TK squeezed his hand and gave a half-smile.

Sure enough, he had a high fever. So Carlos put a cold washcloth on his head.

“Do you want to try and eat? I can make you the soup my mom always made for me when I was sick.”

TK groaned at the sound of food, but Carlos knew he needed to replenish his fluids.

As he cooked, he poured some Powerade into a glass, put a metal straw in, and carried it over to his love. “Drink this.”

Moaning, TK looked at the glass.

“Don’t be difficult, baby,” Carlos said as he raised an eyebrow. “I’ll put Avengers on for you.”

TK’s lips flickered into a smile, “Okay. Okay.” _Totally predictable._ He drank the fluids down and snuggled into the pillow and blanket Carlos had brought off the bed. Carlos came back over with a big glass of water and gave TK _the look_ when he tried to protest. 

When the lemon rice soup was finished, Carlos let it cool slightly and toasted up a few dry pieces of toast.

“Here we are. Dinner time.”

“It actually smells delicious,” TK sniffed as he moved upright. Carlos helped him and stuffed the pillow behind his back.

“I’ll tell my mom you said so.”

_“Gracias.”_

_“De nada._ Now eat, por favor.”

"When you speak Spanish to me, I know I'd better listen."

"You're learning quickly, Tyler Kennedy," Carlos winked as he nudged towards the soup bowl.

TK slowly took a bite, _“Mmm,_ damn that's good. I have such a good nurse. Tell your mom that she also did a good job of raising you.”

Carlos laughed and shook his head, but appreciated the compliment nonetheless. His mom was his rock after all and deserved all the credit. After TK took a few bites he stopped. “You need to keep eating, love.”

Leaning his head back on the sofa, TK’s eyes drifted slowly towards Carlos. Oh, those beautiful eyes made Carlos want to melt as if he too had a fever. He would never get tired of staring into them. But he knew TK didn't feel well just by looking at those eyes.“Here, let me.”

Picking up the spoon, he made an airplane sound towards TK’s full lips. His boyfriend laughed but opened up. Carlos loved that he could be himself completely around TK and that TK could do the same. The walls were coming down, day-by-day. 

Carlos also couldn’t help but be entranced by those lips and the way they went over the spoon. And while reason told him not to be thinking such thoughts when TK was sick, he couldn’t help it. The attraction he had for his man, went way below the surface. They just connected so deeply whenever they were together; it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. 

“Whatcha thinking about over there?”

 _“Hmm?”_ Carlos responded as he was pulled out of his desires. “Oh, nothing.”

“You forget who you’re talking to, babe,” TK smirked as he took another sip of water. “Your eyes became dilated and you keep staring at my lips. I know you, Officer Reyes.”

_He sure did._

“Just making sure you’re being a good patient.”

“And what do I get for being one?”

Carlos smiled at the thought, “Let’s get you feeling better and I’ll show you.”

 _"Mmhm._ I'm a very lucky guy." _They both were._ TK ate faster, being an A+ listener; Carlos would have to repay him in kind for that. 

After eating, TK curled up into Carlos’ arms and he wrapped a blanket around them both as they finished the movie. Carlos could feel the heat coming off of TK's body, so he put the cold washcloth back onto his forehead.

When TK had fallen asleep again, Carlos looked down at his love and realized that he wanted to take care of this man forever.

Today was a good start.


	8. The things they do (for love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK has a problem he has to escape from: _His parents._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve written anything for Tarlos! I’ve missed our boys and I’m so happy the show is back with a new season. Here is just a little something I wrote after 2x01. Enjoy! ps: Poor TK. 😉

**The things they do (for love)**

TK tried to get ready for bed, but the walls were unfortunately too thin. Much _too_ thin. 

In the other room, to his horror, he could overhear his parents..., _well,_ do something that no child should ever have to witness with their own ears. 

Months of this, since his mother first arrived—between the banter and the close contact embraces, it was enough to send TK through the roof. 

When he heard a giggle and what seemed like a long drawn out moan, he shook his head, "Nope, hell no. Not tonight."

TK stubbed his toe as he ventured to get his phone at lightning speed. _"Pick up..."_ he muttered, "Babe, pick up—"

_"Hello?"_

"Yes, God."

"Nope, just your boyfriend," Carlos replied with a snort. 

"Well, to me, you are my God. Especially right now," TK shuddered as he could hear the bed squeaking against the wall. "Please save me." 

_"TK?"_

"Sorry, um, can I come over, please?" 

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, the sound of him sitting up apparent, suddenly sounding alarmed. 

"Yeah, but they're going to be the death of the man you so greatly adore. It's going to happen. I know it."

Carlos sighed, long and hard, "They're at it again?"

"They're like a couple of damn jackrabbits mating in the spring. Not sure how much more of this crap I can handle." He grabbed a duffle, even though Carlos hadn't officially invited him over. TK accepted the fact that he would sleep in his car if he had to. 

"Like I've told you before, sweetheart, maybe they're finally working out their problems. This could be a good situation for your family."

"I'm fine with that, I even applaud them for it, but I don't need to play witness to it." 

"You're right. A child shouldn't have to experience that." 

"Repeatedly, babe. _Repeatedly."_ Carlos chuckled again. TK smirked, "I'm so glad my misery makes you laugh."

"Mi amor, I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing because I would be just as horrified at my parents doing the deed." 

TK smiled, "But your parents are far too generous with their love to expose you to that." 

"You say that but who knows what they're capable of," Carlos said, then he groaned. _"Oh no..."_

_"What?"_

"Now I'm picturing it, why oh why would you paint this image into my mind?"

Laughing, TK hurried out of his room, grabbing his keys out of the drawer, "That was all you, baby. But what do you say, do you have room for your boyfriend by your side tonight?"

TK could imagine that beautiful smile on his love's face. "I'll always have room for you, mi amor. _Always._ Come to me." 

"I'll be there soon. Thank you for saving me."

"The pleasure is mine," Carlos responded with a small chuckle, and then the call ended. 

TK loved that man; he really did. TK would show him that in many different ways tonight. Maybe it was also time to have the discussion of moving in together....

Wanting to get to his man as quickly as possible, TK turned the knob. But that was when he heard, "Son, where are you heading off to at such a late hour?"

Ugh. _Busted._

TK didn't turn to look at his father, "Carlos' for the night."

"Oh, he's such a sweetie," his mother's voice followed. "I really love you two together. I truly think he could be the one for you."

TK knew Carlos was the one, but he didn't desire to get into this conversation now. 

"Aren't you too tired to drive?" Owen asked, almost in unison with his mother. "You hardly ate dinner, which is unlike you." 

"No, dad. Also, I'm not five. Besides, don't act as you'll miss me." TK turned to wink humorously. 

"We have been a bit busy, haven't we?" Gwyneth asked, yet not embarrassed in the slightest.

"Stay, we'll wake up early and have breakfast together as a family," Owen added with a nod. 

"I'll pass," TK responded. As he opened the door, he did smile, though. "I am happy for you both, truly." 

"Yes, we've had a bit of making up to do," Owen answered, taking Gwyneth's hand. 

"We sure have, my love," she replied as she rubbed her hand up to his arm. They were starting to get that expression again. 

_That was his cue to get the hell out of there._

"And on that lovely note, I'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow," TK said with a shiver. 

"Goodnight, son!"

"Give our best to Carlos," Gwyneth announced with a grin.

As TK left the house in a hurry, he had to smirk. _Family,_ you couldn't choose them, but he was thankful for them nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr: **stydiaeverafter**


End file.
